A change in me
by ChangoChan
Summary: Lex meets a young woman who's dream is to become a Musical perfomer. Lex lutor and CCRomance In later chaptors. This fan fic focus's more around lex and lex finding a true love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville fan fiction I don't own Smallville or the characters. This fan fic centers more on Lex luthor and a Custom character that I made Akita Marshall. Lex/CC. This will be a romance and drama story

A Change in me—Written by changochan/Kiva

Frist meeting.

The young woman leaned against the talons bar as she waited for some one to come and talk to her. When she heard Lana's voice she looked at her and she smiled. Lana looked at the young woman (Akita) and smiled to her "Hello Can I get you anything." Akita looked up at her "No I am alright I am just wondering who owns this place?"

Lana looked at her with wonder "Well I do partly but…why do you ask." Akita smiled lightly to Lana." I'm a musician and I'm hoping I can perform at the talon" Lana looked at her again." Well you'll have to talk to Lex luthor then. "

"Oh..Um how can I contact him?" Akita looked at Lana. Lana looked at her "I'll talk to him if you want he may come around this morning then you could talk to him." Akita nodded to Lana "Thanks I got time so I'll wait to see if he comes in. I'm Akita by the way nice to meet you "Lana smiled to her." I'm Lana nice to meet you too "Akita went over to a table and she laid her guitar on it. She thought about getting a drink but she was not really thirsty or anything. She would wait a little bit and they a young man a very cute young man walked into the door. He was clean shaven and bald he must have been the most handsome bald man she had ever seen. She blinked as she saw Lana talk to him and point over at her. She sat a bit straight up now as it must have been Lex luthor walking to her. 

Lex looked to the woman and smiled "Hello I heard you were waiting for me how I can help you?" He would take a seat at the table and glance at her guitar and then glance at her a bit, she was an attractive young woman. Akita smiled to him Extending her hand out to him" I'm Akita thank you Mr. luthor for coming over to take some time to talk to me I was wondering if I could perform at the talon." She took out from her pocket a demo tape of her music and she handed it to him. Lex looked at her and he smiled to her as he took the tape. After he had shaken her hand." The idea of live music at the talon sounds like an interesting idea I will listen to this demo tape how may I contact you?"

Akita smiled to him pulling her hand softly from his she was excited that he was going to check out her tape." Thank you Mr. Luthor You can call me on my cell phone." She walked over to Lana and asked her kindly for some paper as she wrote down her name and her cell phone number. Then she handed it to lex. Lex smiled to the young woman with interest " It was nice to meet you…Akita I will contact you with my decision " Akita smiled to him and she very lightly blushed. "Thank you Mr. Luthor I have to get going now It was as well nice to meet you. She would leave the talon to head home.

(That's all for now working on more)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A change in me.

Akita had left the talon and turned right heading down the sidewalk to a store it was a multi beverage store. She walked in and sighed when she saw her father standing there. The tall man and strong older man looked at her. "Where the hell have you been Akita..." he said in a angered voice and demanding tone. Akita sighed she looked to her father her raven black hair tossing to the side those hazel eyes had some fear in them of her father." I was out…" He stepped forward and laid his hand hard to her cheek." You are late Akita!"

Her cheek stung from him hitting her it was bruised now she rushed up to her room and shut the door.

The pain didn't go away fast from his strike to her. He moved to the stairs "Akita get down here now! How do I have such a wimp for a daughter, you have work to do. Shipments came in NOW GET DOWN HERE!"

Akita would walk back down there and get the boxes as she would stock the drinks working hard for the day. And working at the cash register when people bought things she put on a smile and acted as if everything was fine.

At lex's Mansion.-

Lex had taken the time to listen to the interesting girl's music finding he liked it, how attractive it would be to have live entertainment at the talon. He smiled to him self." This is good."

Lex decided he was going to call Akita. He dialed her cell phone but he was not getting an answer he wondered why. Lex walked out of his place and to his car heading to the talon. He walked in and looked at Lana. "Hey…Lana Have you seen that girl Akita around here again I want to talk with her" Lana looked at him and she shook her head." No I haven't….But. think I've seen her working in that new Beverage…store…just a few blocks from the talon."

"Thanks Lana.." He nodded to her and he walked out not only did he want to allow this girl to perform there but he wanted to see her again. Lex was attracted to her she was young pretty. He thought about her what she looked like that raven hair light tan skin part must have been part Asian he thought. And her hazel eyes certain woman rarely caught lex's attention like this but this girl did.

Lex entered into the store and there he saw Akita working lifting heavy boxes no less and she slightly struggled with this. He also noticed a older man watching him like a Pissed guard dog but when lex looked directly at the man he faked a bullshit sales man smile.

Lex walked over towards Akita and he smiled silently watching her keeping her self busy admiring her work effect. Akita nearly dropped something looking his way but she didn't thankfully "Mr.…Luther "She smiled to him brightly." Her bruised cheek where her father hit her was clearly noticeable.

"Please…call me..Lex do you have a moment I know your…busy but I couldn't reach you…" lex noticed her face he could tell some one had hit her but whom?. Akita looked at lex and then over to her father who was watching them."…Yeah…I could….take a moment." She said hesitantly some looking over at her father.

Lex herd the hesitant tone in her voice this concerned him, and he noticed her looking over at the man watching them. "Come on outside with me…" He laid his arm over her shoulders and led her out. "Is anything wrong Akita.." He said once they got outside.

"No. nothing is wrong lex… "She looked at him she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

Lex looked at her with concern seeing that bruise on her face " Akita are you sure, you're a nice young lady I'd hate if anyone. Is hurting you" She looked at him she didn't want to bother him with her issues she sighed lightly "I am fine lex.. Thank you."

"Alright…" He said still worried about her but he moved on now." Not only am I going to let you play at the talon but I truly want you to. I like what I heard..." He smiled to her.

Akita smiled to him and she was very happy about this "Thank you so much..." Lex smiled to her and he nodded lightly." I'm glad to help and I'm sure your music and your voice will be loved.." He glanced at the store." So you work here…?" Akita looked at him and she nodded lightly "It's my dads business…"

Lex nodded lightly looking at her." Interesting.. "Akita looked at him and she shrugged lightly " its ok its not what I want to do for my life long career… I want to perform." Lex smiled and he looked at her." Then you should follow your dreams..."

"Thank you again so much but I really should get back to work…" She smiled to Lex looking at him

Lex looked at the girl and smiled a lot about her interested him he wanted to get to know her.".. Akita how would you like to have dinner sometime. and we can talk about a schedule for when you can perform..?" He proposed dinner in a business form, but really also just wanted her company to talk with her some gets to know her some.

Akita looked at him and she smiled "I'd love to do that thank you for coming here to see me you can leave a message on my cell and I'll get it..." She smiled to him. " I really better…get back inside…" there was that slight hesitant tone in her voice again, lex noticed but he was not going to push her to tell him what was wrong if anything was wrong. Akita smiled to him brightly "Thank you again…Lex.." She walked back in the store and she headed to work. And Lex headed back home to retire for the evening

(This completes this chapter…more to come as soon as I can write it and the writing flows heh)


	3. Chapter 3

**A change in me chapter 3.(Ah god I know I have not updated this fan fic in a long while so much Stuff happening in life. well for anyone who liked this enjoy please i love reviews)**

It was the evening that Akita was going to dinner with Lex, Akita was nervous frustrated and excited only frustrated because she was digging through all her clothing seeking something to wear. The sound of the song "Some where out there" by our lady peace Filling her room.

Am I going to be like that? She had thought about it….it was like there only hit

Oh what did it matter she thought as long as she did everything with passion and everything with her heart she'd make it. And if she found fame she'd never let fame change her.

She smiled feeling better singing along with the song and recalled it was silly to think like that the song affected the hearts of many people and that's what counted.

"Gosh what am I going to wear…" She sighed in a frustrated way but then she found a dress she had…oh no she thought not the heartbroken prom dress… her high school boyfriend broke up with her because he was sick of her father.

It was a shinny sparkling red sleek dress that fit so well to her form she just then thought how am I going to get past my father…she pushed the dress in her purse and grabbed a small short black velvet top.

Climbing down the fire escape out her window she was still in jeans and a tank shirt with fish net over it and the slaves down her arms. She had told Lex to meet her at the talon.

She got down close enough to the ground and jumped off and she would start walking there.

When she got to the talon she came in the back way and she walked around glancing about was lex here? She was not even dressed _oh god _she thought. She spun around fast and knocked into some one….a male some one. "Lex! Oh I'm sorry….."

He had caught her so she didn't fall when she knocked into him his hands on her arms he smiled warmly looking at her thinking she was beautiful always "Akita…it's alright…you seem so startled…is everything ok…" He asked in a concerned caring way.

Akita tilted her head up slightly her eyes rising to look up into his her body settling to his touch "I'm fine… Sorry….I'm ready to go..but..well I am but I need to get dressed….excuse me.." She pulled away softly and headed to the rest room.

Lex watched her he wondered why she had come here to change and why he couldn't come pick her up at home but he was not going to push for the reason but besides all that she was going to dinner with him and this was time with her that was all the reason to be happy.

Akita came out with the dress on and the small jacket over it. She had shoved her other cloths in a book bag leaving that in Lana's apartment up stairs Lana didn't mind. She came out and walked up to lex. She had just a light natural set up of some makeup on but just a little her hair down it seemed to shine."Ok…I'm ready.." She said softly

Lex stared at her he was practically speechless she was always beautiful but that dress…that dress on her was something else he smiled as he looked at her and then finely said." You look absolutely stunningly beautiful "he reached out and gently took hold of her hand. "Come on…"

She smiled and she did blush looking at him god he must notice I'm blushing she thought. She walked with him to his car his Ferrari actually and got in as he opened the door.

After lex got her settled in he got in and then drove them out to metropolis to the bay/port part of the town. She wondered just where they where going and they had driven so far he parked in a place that must have been special for him and then helped her out.

Soon they were walking towards a little place that faced the water he guided her there." This is the best seafood restaurant in metropolis…I hope you'll enjoy it"

She was flattered he was taking her to such a place she knew he could but he didn't want him to think that she was interested in just what fancy things he could do for her. "Lex….this…is. its wonderful…but its… …."

He touched her lips suddenly with his fingers softly. And smiled to her." Shuu I don't think you're a materialistic type of girl…and I don't think you're with me because I'm rich ok…. I'm taking you some where nice because I want to you're worth it and this place is nice and quite we can talk, I'd love to talk with you Akita..and get to know you. "

(To be continued I had a writers lasp but I'm gonna try to write more I hope some one out there likes it )


End file.
